Tracks with Rico
This is the alphabetical reference list to songs and tracks with Rico's participation. Track as mentioned on a record, credits and year(s) of release on record: A *A Message to You, Rudy (D. Livingston) 1967, 1969, 1978, 2006 *Africa (Rico Rodriguez) 1977, 1993, 1994, 1995 B *"Barbados" (Parker) 1993 *"Bass Culture" (Linton Kwesi Johnson) 1980 *"Beacon Of Hope" (Fizzè / poem by Linton Kwesi Johnson) revisited-remix 2006 *"Bitch Dub" (Linton Kwesi Johnson) 1980 *"Black And Blue" (Pauline Black) 1980 w/ The Selecter *"Brain Smashing Dub" (Linton Kwesi Johnson) 1980 *"Bredda Gravilicious" (Wailing Souls) 1979 *"Bredda Gravilicious (Dub)" (Wailing Souls) 1984 *"Bridgeview Shuffle" aka "Bridge View" (The Skatalites or R. Alphonso/L. Daley) 1959, 1993, 1994 C *"Carolina (Folkes Brothers) 1980, see: Oh Carolina 1960 *"Carry Go Bring Come" (Justin Hinds) 1980, w/ The Selecter *"Chang Kai Shek" (Baba Brooks) 1995 *"Children Of Sanchez (C. Mangione) 1995 *"Cliché Alpum" (Fizzè) 2006 *"Confucius" (The Skatalites) 1994 *"Continental Shuffle" (unknown) 1959 *"Cultural Dub (Linton Kwesi Johnson) 1980 D *"Danny Boy" (Words: Frederick E. Weatherly / Music: ?Japanese name) 2006 *"Di Black Petty Booshwah" (Linton Kwesi Johnson) 1980 *"Dial Africa" (Rico Rodriguez) 1977, 1995 *"Disobedient Children" (Rico Rodriguez / Sean Flowerdew) 2006 *"Do What You Do" (Rico Rodriguez) 1994 *"Don Cosmic" (Dodd, Drummond) 1993 *"Dr. Kildare" (Jerry Goldsmith / Rugolo / Winn) 2003 *"Dubwise" (Rico Rodriguez) 2002 - is a version of "Mountain Of Wareika" aka "Over The Mountain" E *"Eastern Island" (Wattanobe) 2003 *"Eastern Standard Time" (Don Drummond) 2003 *"Easy Snappin'" (Theophilus Beckford), 1995 *"Enjoy Yourself" (Herbert Madigson / Carl Sigman), 1980, 2006 F *"Far East" (Rico Rodiguez) 1995, nother version: (Words: Skaimates / Music: Rico Rodriguez) 2006 *"Fire Escape" (Rico Rodriguez) 1995 *"Fire Stick" (Rico Rodriguez) 1995 *"First Conversation" (Cool Wise Men) 2006 *"Fleet Street" 1962 *"Free Ganja" (Rico Rodriguez) 1995 G *Gee's Boogie 1962 *Ghost Town (J. Dammers) 1981, 2006 *Give Me Little Dub Music (Michael Smith) 1982 *Going Back To Kansas City (Wilbert Harrison / Laurel Aitken) 1962 *Green Island (Jazz Jamaica) 1993 *Gunga Din (R. Rodriguez) 1977 H *"Hitch And Scramble" (Rico Rodriguez) 1962 I *"I Caught You" (The Melodians) 1994 *"I Know" (trad.) 1995 *"Inglan Is A Bitch" (Linton Kwesi Johnson) 1980 *"Iron Bar Dub" (Linton Kwesi Johnson) 1980 J *Jam Rock (Rico Rodriguez) 2003 *Judgement Day (Laurel Aitken) 1960 *Jumbo Rock (Jerry Johnson) 2003 *Jungle Music (Rico Rodriguez) 1982 *Jungle Beat (Rico Rodriguez) 1994, 2001 L *"London Here I Come" (Rico Rodriguez) 1962 *"Loaine" (Linton Kwesi Johnson 1980 *"L-O-V-E" (Milt Gabler / Bert Kaempfert) 2006 *"Love Of The Common People" (John Hurley / Ronnie Wilkins) 1983 *"Lumumba" (R. Rodriguez) 1977, 1995 M *"Man From Wareika" (Rico Rodriguez) 1977, 1995, 2006 *"Midnight In Ethiopia" (Rico Rodriguez), 1962, 1995 *"Miss Ann" (N. Esson), 1959 *"Monkey Man" (Frederick Hibbert), 2006 *"Moonlight Serenade" (Glenn Miller), 2006 *"More" (Biz Ortolani / Nico Oliviero / Marcello Ciorciolini), 2006 *"Mountain Of Wareika" (Rico Rodriguez), 2002 - version of "Over The Mountain" N *"No Politician" (Rico Rodriguez) 1995 *"Nubia" (Morrison) 1993 O *Oh Carolina (John Folkes) 1960 *One O'Clock Boogie (Count Basie / Jimmy Mundy / Milt Ebbins) 1994 *Over The Mountain (Rico Rodriguez) 1977, 1995, 2003 P *"Peach Dub" (Linton Kwesi Johnson) 1980 *"Peanut Vendor" aka "The Peanut Vendor" (trad.) 1993, 1995 *Planet Rock (Rico Rodriguez), 1962 Q *Quando Quando (Tony Renis), 2006 R *"Ramble" (Rico Rodriguez) 1977, 1995 *"Ramblin'" (Rico Rodriguez) 1993, 2003 *"Rasta" (Rico Rodriguez) 1977 *"Rasta Serenade" 1995 (is "Soul Serenade") *"Rastaman Shuffle" (Rico Rodriguez) 2006 *"Reality Dub" (Linton Kwesi Johnson 1980 *"Reggae Fi Peach" (Linton Kwesi Johnson) 1980 *"Reggae Music Moving" (Trad. / Arr.: R. Rodriguez) 2003 *"Reggae Sounds" (Linton Kwesi Johnson) 1980 *"Rico's Mood" (Rico Rodriguez), 2006 *"Rockford Rock" (public domain) 1994 *"Rudy, A Message To You" (D. Livingston) 1967, 1969, 1978, 2006 S *"Sha King Reggae" (Fizzè) 2006 *"Shimmy And Twist" (N. Esson) 1959 *"So So" (Rico Rodriguez & Susumo Okubo) *"Some Day" (Rico Rodriguez) 2003 *"Soul Serenade" ("King" Curtis Ousley & Luther Dixon) 1995 *"Stew Peas And Cornflakes" 1961 *"Sweet And Dandy" 1994 w/ The Selecter T *"Take Five" (Paul Desmond) 1978, 1994, 1995 *"This Day" (Rico Rodriguez) 1977, 1995, 2003, 2005 *"Try To Reach The Top" (is "Try To Reach De Top") (Rico Rodriguez) 1995, 2003 V *"Victorious Dub" (Linton Kwesi Johnson) 1980 *"Vin Laurence Park" (Rico Rodriguez & Susumo Okubo) 1995 *"Vision of Alpha" (Rico Rodriguez & Brian Edwards) 2009 W *"West End Sundown" (Rico Rodriguez & Susumo Okubo) 1995 *"Western Serenade" 1962 *"What You Talkin' Bout" 1982 *"Why" (The Specials) 1981 Y *Yea Yea Baby (Laurel Aitken) 1960 *You Can Count On Me (Rico Rodriguez / Florian Wagner) 2006 *You Win (Rico Rodriguez) 1962 *"You're So Delightful" (Arr. by Morrison) 1993 *Youth Boogie (Rico Rodriguez) 1962